


to the distant you

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Rural Settings, Semi-retro/vintage, Time Lapse?, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Wonwoo met Mingyu in an extraordinary way; same place but different time.





	to the distant you

**Author's Note:**

> For Meanie and Meanie stans. Always in my heart.

 

 

 

Nothing's better in life for Wonwoo than to have his most-awaited vacation of the year. His boss allowed him to take a long break from writing things under the sun; where his imagination leads him. Sometimes, he copy-reads those stories from some authors; customers of the Diamond Publishing House. His boss, Mr. Yoon, lets him gone for as long as he wants to.

 

 

"God, Wonwoo you didn't warn me; these roads are so complicated." He said looking at Wonwoo with a frown on his face. Junhui volunteered to drive for Wonwoo in exchange of borrowing his car the whole time Wonwoo is away. He'll fetch Wonwoo, too, when the younger had enough for a vacation. "Junhui, eyes on the road!!" He warned Junhui. After a while, he turned the steering wheel to the right as much force as he has when a raging car comes to the view. "Fuck!" Junhui screamed. Wonwoo grip on the handle above the car window; his palm is turning white and his heart is racing as fuck, as fast as the car moving towards them. "Junhui!! Junhui!! Fuck!!" Junhui successfully passed through the fast car and step on the break to pull over. He's glad that there's no one behind them or it would be a disaster.

They climbed out of the car to get fresh air and to have a short break. "The roads here are crazy." Junhui said as he sipped on his cola in can. "I'm so sorry, Junhui. I didn't know it's like this." Wonwoo said eye-ing the picturesque view of the road. On the side is a literal cliff with just a fence as a protection for the passing cars. It's so dangerous as this is not an ordinary road where you go straight ahead. It's like a zigzag road carved on the side of mountains so if you're taking this road you should drive carefully and slowly. Which is a shit decision of the driver of the car earlier, having a speed like that. "This is surreal, Junhui." He said as he points to the view he's looking at. The province where they're going is 6 hours away from the city; according to the google maps. They're on the road for three hours already and they're starving.

"Let's go. Google said there's an eatery at the end of this road, it's where buses are stopping over. We can eat there." Junhui said climbing on the driver's seat. Wonwoo takes one last shot of the scenery before climbing on the passenger seat.

 

They arrived at the eatery and even though there's still sun up in the sky, it's so damn cold. Maybe because they're up on the mountain so the temperature is kinda low here. After they eat porridge with egg and chicken—it was recommended by the cooks there, and yes it's so delicious—they look around, there are stall for souvenirs such as handicrafts, beanies, printed shirts and some delicacies. Wonwoo bought a deep purple beanie and wore it, right after the vendor handed it to him, gaining an approval look from Junhui. Junhui, on the other hand, bought a mini jeep handcrafted with wood. Junhui likes collecting such displays. If Wonwoo is being honest, he is not very happy about Junhui taking over all the space on the racks in their living room where all of his collection is sitting with pride. There's no place left for his books. After that, they went back to the road.

 

They arrived at the rest house after more than 3 hours. Junhui parked Wonwoo's car right in front of the house since it has a huge yard. There's no gate at all in this place. All you can see around are bunch of plants and flowers neatly planted on the yard.

"This is really nice." Junhui said as he put the car key inside his pocket and opening the car door. Wonwoo looked outside the window and nods, agreeing that this is such a beautiful place. It looks peaceful and healthy.

When they get off the car a middle-aged man welcomed them with his warm smile. That smile where his eyes are crinkling and you can see the twinkles in it? Wonwoo somehow felt at home already.

"Mr. Jeon?" He looked at Wonwoo and then to Junhui.

Wonwoo offers his hand for a hand shake. "I am Jeon Wonwoo-" the man grabs his hand. "Lee Changgun." He said.

Wonwoo smiled at him. "Mr. Lee, this is my friend, Wen Junhui." He said putting his hand around Junhui's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee."

"Oh, boys, just call me Uncle Changgun." He grins at them.

Wonwoo thinks he already like this man the moment he smiled at him but after their introduction, Wonwoo thinks the man would be a good companion.

"I am the care taker of this house," Uncle Changgun said as he help Wonwoo with his things inside the house. "This house is pretty old; it's been a while since vacationers chose this as rest house," Wonwoo and Junhui is just listening to what ever he is saying, politely. "I'm glad that you found this house. It's really been awhile." He looks sad somehow but he tried to hide it and be as cheerful as he can. "People always judge this house by it's appearance but I guarantee you, you'll feel home here." He said as he escorts them to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, some of the things here are remained untouched since the late Mr. Kim. But most of the things here are new because the old stuff are unusable, so we replaced it." He said while they leave the kitchen.

"Who's Mr. Kim?" Wonwoo asked. The older's lips turned into a small curve and looked at Wonwoo. "He's the owner of this house." He waves his hand around, Wonwoo and Junhui looked at the gesture. "He was actually the one who built this house. A handy man." He said leaving a small chuckle.

"Oh." Wonwoo and Junhui said while they're scanning every corner of the house. "It's beautiful." Wonwoo said. Uncle Changgun looked at him in the eyes. "It is."

"Do you need me to tour you, boys, around here or you can manage yourselves?" The old man said.

"We're good, Uncle Changgun." They said smiling.

"Then, I'll get going," Uncle Changgun's house is the little house beside this rest house. "I'll be back later when my wife's finish cooking your dinner."

"No, it's okay. We can cook." Wonwoo said waving his hands.

Uncle Changgun shook his head. "No, we're always cooking for visitors here. But you can cook your own food too if you want. Nevertheless, we're still cooking for you." He said smirking.

Wonwoo offered a shy smile at the older. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Alright, I'll be right there. That's where I live." He points at the small house that is visible through the window. The two boys nods and Uncle take his exit to the house.

 

  
Junhui collapsed on the couch right after Uncle disappeared. "God, I'm so tired.... It's a hell of a drive." Wonwoo sit beside his bestfriend and rest his head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much, Junhui. You're the best best friend ever." He said a little sarcastically and Junhui rolled his eyes. "I envy you, I can't stay here." He said pouting. "Then why don't you stay here with me?" Wonwoo asked. "You know I can't, Won. There's so many project queue in the publishing house." Wonwoo offered an apologetic smile at his bestfriend.

"You want to go upstairs? Look for the rooms?" Wonwoo said standing up and offering his hand to his bestfriend. "Sure!" He said while standing up.

The second floor has three huge rooms, all of them having their own bathroom. But the master's bedroom, as it looks like Wonwoo thinks, is the only bedroom that has a passage through the balcony. Wonwoo decided that that will be his room.

The room has vintage style. King-sized bed in the middle of the room. Behind the bed is a huge book shelf. Wonwoo runs his eyes on the shelf and fell in love when he spots those limited edition of those classic novels in the 17th century. "Ahh, I think I'll have a nice stay here." He said to himself as he pull out a book, blowing the dust covering the title page of the book. He smell the book and Wonwoo swears it was the best smell in the world. The smell of old books; he wish he has coffee on his freehand right now and it would be so perfect. He placed the book back in the shelf and roams inside the room. There's walk-in closet. Wonwoo starts thinking that Mr. Kim has those money to have these things inside his house. On the right side of the walk-closet are empty drawers and closets, Wonwoo thinks this is where he'll put his clothes. On the left side are empty shoe rack. In front of him is a huge ass mirror. It's the same size with the wall and there's an opening in the middle. Wonwoo opened the mirror and found lots of clothes and shoes placed neatly inside. Wonwoo thinks it must be Mr. Kim's stuff. They all looked so fancy and expensive but all in vintage or retro style.

Wonwoo roams around more and he can see all the expensive displays then he went straight to the balcony. There's a coffee table there with two chairs. There's a perfect view of the farm in front. It's endless on the sides but as you look straight ahead maybe a kilometer away you can see a hint of water, maybe a river? Wonwoo thinks it's a beautiful thing to wake up to.

 

He went inside and looked for Jun. He entered the door next to his door to the left and there's no Junhui. So he entered the other room and there he saw his bestfriend on the bed snoring. Wonwoo chuckles. It was a long drive and his bestfriend deserves to rest like that. He sits on the other side of the bed and rest his back on the head board. He studies the room and he learned that it has walked-closet too but there's no big shelves. Instead there are music records collection on the shelf, vinyl records and a vinyl on the side. He walked toward the vinyl. There are collections of Elvis Presley, Bee Gees, The Beatles, The Spaniels, Ray Charles, Billie Holiday's music records. The legends of the 1950s, Wonwoo thinks. Maybe Mr. Kim's a romantic one or he loved music of the 1950s so much? Wonwoo picked a record and played some Elvis Presley's song and went back to where he was sitting. Wonwoo's amazed that the vinyl is still working well even if it's old. It sounds amazing and pleasant to the ears. Maybe Uncle Changgun is doing a great job in maintaining it's quality.

The knock on the door startled Wonwoo. The next thing is Uncle Changgun ducks his head through the door frame. Wonwoo looked at the man nervously as he's touched the records without permissions.

"Oh you're playing the vinyl?" Uncle Changgun asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle, I should not be touching anything here." He said rushing to where the vinyl is placed.

"No, it's okay. Totally fine. Just be careful with those. They're kind of fragile as you can see of how old they are." He said smiling reassuringly at Wonwoo. The younger smiled at him too, feeling relieved.

"Dinner is ready. Just go downstairs with your friend if you're hungry or something. Okay?" Uncle said.

"Sure, Uncle. We'll coming down shortly," Wonwoo smiled at him. "Thank you." The Uncle waved his hand in the air. "It's nothing." He said then went back downstairs.

Wonwoo turned the vinyl off and placed the record to it's place very carefully. Thinking about Uncle's instructions.

"Junhui..." He pats his bestfriend's cheek. "Hmmm." Junhui answers.

"Hey, dinner's ready... wake up." He continued to pat his cheek 'til his eyes are wide-open.

"What time is it?" Junhui said trying to gain his consciousness.

"It's 8:30 pm. We need to eat." Wonwoo said looking at the fancy wall clock hanging on the wall across the bed.

 

They both went down and saw the situation in the dining room. Different courses are placed on the long wooden dining table and it looks delicious. There are also fruit on it like banana, grapes, and watermelon. Wonwoo loves watermelon. He looked at Junhui and the latter is eye-ing the grilled pork belly. It's really mouth-watering food.

"Boys, welcome to Villa Kim. Please enjoy your stay here and I hope you'll take care of this house. Enjoy eating these foods we prepared for you." Said the middle-aged woman. Wonwoo bet she's Uncle Changgun's wife.

"Thank you so much Ms.-" Wonwoo stopped.

"Auntie Chaelin. Call me Auntie." The old woman said with a smile on her face. Wonwoo thinks Auntie is so beautiful even with those wrinkles. He wondered how she looked like when she's younger.

The food are delicious. If it's so pleasant in the eyes, it's 10 x more pleasant in the stomach. Junhui feels like not leaving tomorrow anymore.

"Won, I really envy you. I wanna live here too." He said with a sad look on his face and stomping on the floor.

"I told you, you should've asked Mr. Yoon for a break too. He might consider." Wonwoo said as he run his palm on his full stomach. He feels like he's going to throw up because of it's fullness.

"You know he can't do that, especially with this season. Printing out massive numbers of stories and all." He said.

"Then just enjoy your stay here while it last." Wonwoo said.

 

  
They sit on the couch in the living room. Everything in this house is classy. When you enter the front door a pretty stair will welcome you and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. To the right side of the house is the living room with a grand piano on the side. On the left, there's a room with book shelves and artworks like painting. There's an office table, maybe this is Mr. Kim's study. At the back of the stairs is the way to the kitchen and dining room. There's also one quite smaller room, maybe storage room? The house is big, yes. But not totally big like a mansion, so it feels like home.

"Junhui, there's a piano there." Junhui looked at the grand piano with fascination. Before Wonwoo can mutter a word, Junhui marched to when the piano is placed and starts playing one of his favorite piece. Canon in D major. Wonwoo's always impressed on how Junhui's really good in playing piano. He sometimes wishes he could play that instrument too. The cold breeze coming from the open window makes the atmosphere really relaxing with the sound of the piano.

"Please play that one with something 'River' in the title." Wonwoo massaged his temple as he thinks of the title of the piece.

Junhui chuckles. "River flows in you?" He said looking at Wonwoo.

"Yes.. that one!!" Wonwoo said enthusiastically.

Junhui starts playing the piece and Wonwoo rests his back on the couch, closes his eyes as he feels the music. He could sleep there like that, with the classical music being played by his bestfriend.

 

  
When it's getting late, they went back upstairs in their separated rooms. Wonwoo lay comfortably on his bed, observing he interior of the room again. He thought about Jun leaving tomorrow so he stood up and went to his bestfriend's room.

  
"Hey, what time will you leave?" Wonwoo asked as he stormed inside the bedroom without even knocking atleast once.

Junhui's face look startled at Wonwoo's action. "After breakfast." He said.  
"Isn't it too early?" Wonwoo asked.  
"Hmm. There's still some work waiting for me in our apartment though. And also, I don't want drive at those roads in the dark. It's too dangerous." Junhui answered.  
"I see. Wake me up if you wake up first okay?" Wonwoo said. With that, he takes his exit.

 

 

On top of the drawers are some picture frames placed carefully. Wonwoo stood up to take a closer look on the pictures. Wonwoo is sure that this is Mr. Kim, on the picture. He finds him so attractive. He picks one frame and studies it. It's black and white some pictures are in sepia tone. Even though there's no color present in the photograph Wonwoo can say that Mr. Kim was a handsome man. His eyebrows are defined. He has a pointed nose. He has a pretty big eyes. His lips are full. Wonwoo can see a small mole on the side of his face and thinks it's very attractive. Wonwoo smiled a little and put the frame back to it's place.

 

  
Wonwoo didn't expect it but he woke up first. The clock says 7:00am. He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. After that he went to Junhui's room to wake him up.

Wonwoo giggled at Junhui's appearance. His hair is in all directions. He has a dried saliva on his cheek. He shakes Junhui to wake the boy up. When Junhui's finally awake, he told him to wash his face right away because he looks stupid. Junhui hit him while standing up and and Wonwoo laughs.

  
After eating their breakfast that was made by Aunt Chaelin—it's kimchi fried rice, ramen, some fruits and milk that Wonwoo finds really delicious but he'a quite uncomfortable with other people cooking for him especially if he doesn't know them well so he told Aunt Chaelin that he'll cook his own food next time— Junhui's getting ready to leave.

 

They're in front of the house and Wonwoo's feeling a little sad with the situation but of course he's trying to hide it.

"Ahhh. Wonu~yahhh!! Please take care of yourself. Eat well. Sleep well. Don't do stupid things while I'm away." Junhui said, pouting at Wonwoo.

"Junhui, don't overdo it. You're being dramatic right now." Wonwoo said.

"Wonu~yah! Don't be so cold. I'll miss you! I know you're gonna miss your handsome bestfriend too." He said.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but you can see the sadness in him.

Junhui hugged him. "Call me if you need me or something happened. I'll cross the mountains for you, I'm serious." Wonwoo nods and huggs him back. That's it. The emo inside him kicking him.

 _Of course he'll miss his best friend. Of course._ Even though Junhui is sometimes annoying, he's his bestfriend. It's their first time to be separated for a long time since they live together since college. Jun's always on his side. There's a hint of tears in his eyes but he wipes it right away before Jun can see it.

"Take care of my car okay?" Wonwoo said.

Junhui smiled at him because he knew Wonwoo meant _Take care of yourself._

"Okay, I'll take care." He said smirking.

Wonwoo smirked at him back.

  
Junhui takes his leave and Wonwoo feel alone, but not lonely. Somehow, this house makes him feel something. Uncle Changgun is right, this house makes you feel like home.

 

  
Wonwoo went back to his room upstairs. He walked through the book shelf and picked _The Tempest by William Shakespeare_. He sit on the chair in the balcony and starts reading the book. Wonwoo feels happy to be reading this version of the book. It's the limited edition one. It is hardbound and it's really pretty. Wonwoo wished he has lots of money to buy limited editions. This is too expensive for sure. Wonwoo thinks that maybe this belong to the firsts or early batch of printing. Maybe Mr. Kim bought it to some antique books collector.

Wonwoo stopped reading when he heard a ring coming inside the room. He went inside to check his phone. Maybe Jun's calling him. He picked his phone up but.. But it's not ringing. He heard the ring again and it's not coming from his phone. He looked around to see what's ringing and found a vintage telephone in the corner. He didn't notice it when he was studying the room. He walked towards it. The telephone stopped ringing. It's an old style telephone, where you switch the little round button clockwise to dial a number, not those with the number buttons where you just press it. The phone rings again and doesn't know if he'll answer it or let it stop ringing. His hands are shaking when he picked up the phone. He brought it to his ear and there's a _deafening static sound_ coming from it that made Wonwoo pull the phone from his ear. After a while he put it again near his ears and heard a voice.

 

_A man's voice._

  
_"H-hello?"_ Wonwoo said.

 _"Hello?"_ The man said.

 _"W-who's this?"_ Wonwoo asked. He breathes shakily.

 _"I'm Mingyu."_ The man answered. His voice is raspy but still soft.

 _"Mingyu?"_ Wonwoo said. He doesn't know a Mingyu.

 _"Yes. That's me,"_ he paused for a while. _"Who are you?"_ He asked.

 _"I'm Wonwoo."_ He said softly.

 _"Hmmm. Wonwoo,"_ he said with a softer voice. _"Why did you call me?"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this is kinda boring, I'm sorry. But you reach this end note so thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it somehow. 
> 
> Suggestions and advices are highly appreciated, you can leave comment here, in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)
> 
> Also, please don't forget to stream [Don't Wanna Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEkg4GBQumc) We are aiming for 100M views, Carats!
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
